Fine
by TheseXxThings
Summary: We have all heard the story of Sesshomaru Tashio, president of a big corporation, falling in love with sweet fiery Kagome. However what happens to Kagomes heart when Sesshoamru gets to obsessed with work to even notice her anymore? This is a One-shot.


Kagome's eyes flittered open as the first rays of the sun shone through the window and roused her from sleep. Clutching the silk blankets tighter to her body she sent up a silent payer. Kagome then turned her head to the side and her blue eyes filled with an acing sadness. His side of the bed was once again empty and lacking the warmth that his body provided, the warmth that Kagome so desperately needed.

_I guess Sesshomaru decided to head into work early again. _Kagome thought as she shoved the sheets off of her body with a little more force than needed. Slowly bringing her legs around and touched her feet to the plush carpet that blanketed the floor. Kagome moved to push herself up from the king sized bed. However one glance towards her night stand caused her arms to shake and give out from under her. She took in deep trembling breaths, her fist clutching the red silk sheets, as she willed the moister in her eyes to disappear. This time it had been a picture of the two of them from the beach trip all those years ago that had set off the overwhelming agony of emotions. In the picture his flawless silver hair shone in the bright summer sun as he flashed his rare smile towards the smaller ebony haired female that his arms encircled. _His smile seems to be getting rarer nowadays._

About three minutes later Kagome took in one more deep breath before she felt ready enough to try and get off the bed again. Each day that task seemed to get more and more difficult. Making sure to stare straight ahead she once more pushed herself from the bed and this time was successful. Walking across the room she made sure to grab her robe on the way out the door. Slipping the soft material over her body she tied the sash around her waist as she walked quietly down the hall. When she reached the stairway that lead towards the first floor she stumbled down them as she once again foolishly got her hopes up. _Maybe he hasn't left yet, maybe he is waiting in the dinning room for me. _Kagome thought as she hurriedly pushed open the double doors that lead to the dinning room. Again another rush of disappointment and sadness rushed through her body as Kagome only saw the familiar figures of the servants.

"Lady Kagome it's good to see you're finally up! Would you like some breakfast?" A servant on her left asked with faked interest and concern. Kagome just gave a small nod of her head as she went to take her seat on the right side of the table next to the head chair. She sat and stared out into nothingness as she waited for her five star quality breakfast to be brought out.

It was a well known fact that Kagome lived a very rich and privileged life as the wife of the famous businessman Sesshomaru Tashio. Sesshomaru Tashio is the president of Tashio Corp. the biggest company in all of Japan and well on its way to being the biggest company in the entire world. This of course meant the Sesshomaru brought home lots and lots of money almost everyday. Of course this also meant that most of his day if not all of it was spent, at the office, in meetings, signing contracts, dealing with paper work, meeting potential clients and so on and so forth.

_What I wouldn't give to take all the money, the house, the cars, the company and just burn it to the ground; if that meant I could spend more then ten minutes with him._ Kagome thought as she continued to stare blankly before her as the meal was set down in front of her. Of course as the thought left her head Kagome felt guilty for even thinking such horrible things. After all Sesshomaru had been working hard all his life to get to the position he was in now. _He deserves it after all the things and people that had tried to stop him. After all the hardships he has had to face in order to get where he is today. I definitely shouldn't be the person to stop him now, I should be supporting him!_ She yelled mentally to herself as she numbly picked up the fork and began to go through the motions of eating. After breakfast she excused herself from the ever haunting eyes of the maids and butlers.

She made her way towards their private room to waste the hours away as she waited for his return. During these hours she would read from the countless books that where stacked upon the library shelves of his study or flip idly through the channels of the large T.V. in their private living room. She decided to watch T.V. until lunch was brought up to her. He hadn't returned for lunch either. After lunch she went back to the T.V. for a few more hours before she dutifully went down to the dinning room for dinner. Again Sesshomaru was not there and she ate her meal alone in silence.Finally about midnight her heart would give a small flutter as she heard the much anticipated sounds that signaled his return home. Closing the book she had been reading Kagome excitedly rushed through the halls and towards the front door.

There he stood looking as perfect and flawless as ever as he shrugged of his long coat. His cool amber eyes flickered up with a tired indifference as he saw her standing at the bottom of the stairs. Not giving any words he continued to set his things down and hang up his coat. A small pang went through her chest as Kagome's eyes followed his movements.

"How was your day Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked in a hushed voice, afraid if she got too loud she wouldn't be able to control her emotions.

"Fine." The monotone voice of the silver haired demon said, as he moved to walk past her and up the stairs.

"And yours?" He asked about half way up the stair case, again with a monotone voice that lacked any emotion or genuine curiosity.

"Fine." Kagome replied back as she felt the pain in her chest finally stop as the numbness fully took over and alone tear traveled down her face and towards the cold hardwood floor below.

A/N: Yeah I know its kinda short but I meant it to be short. Anyways I hope you guys liked it, I tried to do some thing at least a little original. Tell me if you like it or not and tell me somethings you think I need improvement on!


End file.
